konoha zoo
by ImmixRikudou
Summary: immi goes to konoha as a new student of the academy. But when she's there, she discovers things about her past, present and future that make her life upside down. And at the end she must make a decision. But the question stays: will she make the right one
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - A new girl, or not?**

* * *

The sound at Konoha's Ninja Academy was loud. Holiday had just ended and everyone had taken some gossip from far and sunny worlds. 'Be quiet! Quiet I say!' sensei Iruka yelled at his arrival, suddenly the class got very, very silent.

'I have great news, because today we get a new class member. Here she is. C'mon, don't be shy!' Iruka-sensei pointed towards a black spot in the hall.

Everyone was curious who will be their new classmate. Silently the new girl walked into the classroom. Sasuke looked up from his desk. The girl was brown-haired and wore black clothes and pink accessories. She seemed kind of familiar, but he couldn't place her. The girl walked calm towards the sensei's desk, she stopped and glared into the classroom.

Naruto shivered. 'Brrr, I've never seen such cold eyes', he thought. ''Well, introduce yourself', said iruka-sensei. The girl looked at him and sighed.

' Well, my name is Immi. As you can see, I'm a girl. I'm fourteen years old and am attached to my shuriken'. Calmly she peered into the classroom. Ino stood up. ' What is your surname? Immi isn't just your full name, is it?'. Immi sighed again.

_'Damn, can't she do anything else?'_ Sakura thought.'My original clan name is Tao, but since my birth I'm called Uchiha' Immi said.

'_Uchiha?_' Immi now had Sasuke's attention. '_Could this be…?_'

'Wait a minute, how can you have two different surnames?' Shikamaru stated.

Sigh. 'Well, that's very simple. You see, my clan is, just like the Uchiha clan, very traditional. it seems that I, from the Tao clan, have a fiancé… from the Uchiha clan'. Immi already grew tired of this class.

'Might we know who your fiancé is?' Tenten asked.

'Sure, why not…my fiancé is in this class, and the whole reason I came here. My fiancé is Uchiha Sasuke'. She shouldn't havet said that, because it didn't seem like the girls would like her now. 'I couldn't choose, or else I would have refused for sure!' she defended. She looked at Sasuke for a moment, but it seemed like he was still slumbering about something.

'SASUKE!!' Ino yelled. Immi shrunk. '_Ouch, what a sound! But it worked, Sasuke was back on Earth._'

'What?!' Sasuke yelled.

'Is Immi your fiancé?' Ino asked shocked.

'Immi? Who do you m-…' Then Sasuke noticed Immi standing before the sensei's desk. 'Immi? Immi Tao?!' Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. 'Are you kidding me?'.

'Unfortunately, I'm not, my dear boy' immi answered.' But I didn't came here to lay around and be the target of nasty glares'. Immi turned to Iruka-sensei and asked where she's supposed to sit.

'Anou... Here is a seat free...' said a girl in the back heavily blushing.

Immi grabbed her bag and fell in the seat next to her. 'So, and who are you?' Immi asked. '

'I-...I-...My name is Hinata' the girl replied.

'Hmm, Hinata...Nice name you've got there'

' Th-Thank you. Anou… where do you live?' The black-haired girl asked.

'Near the bookstore, want to come with me after class? I've made a cake yesterday,

and I can't eat it by myself ' Immi smiled at Hinata.

' Su-Sure' Hinata smiled back.

'Ladies, stop talking and listen!', Iruka-sensei yelled. Hinata blushed and grabbed her pencil.

Immi giggled. It seems like this is going to be more interesting then she thought...

* * *

**this is my first fanfic, but i hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!! **

**i've got some positive reactions on chapter one, so here is chapter two!**

**keepin' the good work goin'!!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Slumber party at Ino's. part one

'Next week we have the exams, you must all be able to transform into a certain person'

Immi grinned. She was in this class for two weeks now, and they have only learned one

Single jutsu. Not that she wasn't good in it, tough. She wasn't the best, but she was able

to do transform.

'Hey Immi!!', Ino yelled after class. 'I'm giving a slumber party this evening, want to come?'

'I'll be there', Immi said. 'How late?'

It was eight 'o clock. Immi stood before Ino's house.' Biiiiig…'. She looked around to see

If there was a bell, but she didn't saw one. She knocked at the door. 'knock knock', she said.

'Immi! Good you're here, we thought that you were lost or something'. Ino opened the door.

After her stood Hinata, Ten Ten and Sakura. 'Hello Girls!' , Immi said.

'Mmm, nice cake you made Immi!' , Ten Ten said. 'Thanks, I love to make cake. I'm sort of

a candy girl' ,Immi giggled. 'Yes, I can taste that' , Ten Ten replied.

When the girls were having their little party inside. They didn't noticed the noise outside.

'Shhh! Be quiet! If we go any louder they will detect us!' , Naruto said. 'Tell me, why let I have

You pursue me again?' , Sasuke asked. 'Because you don't want Sakura to know you are only

Pretending like you only want to be friends', Naruto grinned. Sasuke sighed. '_What a weird_

_Guy…'. _Hey guys! Looks we're almost there', Neji called. 'How many of them are there Akamaru?', Kiba asked his dog.' Yo guys, it seems there are five people in total in the house', he yelled at the rest. 'Troublesome….' ,Shikamaru sighed, walking behind with his hands in his pockets. 'Hurry up Shikamaru! It's about time for our surprise attack…' , Naruto grinned.

'It's true that green and orange match with each other, but I think red and black are the best match', Ten Ten said. 'But at summer I'd rather wear white and blue', Ino replied. 'Well yeah…duh, you don't wear black in summer!' , Sakura answered. Immi breathed in deeply.

'Shall we talk about something else? This is going to get..-'. She stood up. '-..Booooring'.

'You're not really into fashion and that kinda stuff, aren't you?', Hinata asked. 'Nope', Immi said without hesitation. She walked to her bag with sleeping stuff. 'What are you going to do?', Hinata asked. 'Before I came here, I made some preparations for if someone wants to attack us', Immi said without looking. 'We don't have any enemies, so why would someone attack us?'. Ten Ten asked confused. 'Correction, _you_ don't have enemies. When I was living on my own, I haven't made many friends…' , Immi replied. 'Shit, where is that goddamn thing?!'. Immi turned her bag upside down. 'Aah there it is!'. She grabbed at a weird black bag with red clouds. 'I don't think I want to know this, but what's in that bag?' , Sakura asked. 'Poisoned kunai's and shuriken. I'd better let them in the bag, or else the poison will leak', Immi said by attaching the bag to her leg.

'If it's poisoned, do you think it's safe to attach it to your leg then?', Ino asked worried. 'Don't worry, I have an antidote with me', Immi smiled. 'What kind of poison is it anyways?' , Ten Ten asked. 'Well, let's say that if you get it in your arm you won't be able to move it for a while', Immi grinned. 'So it's paralyzing poiso-…' . 'Shhh! Be quiet!' , Immi putted her hand on Ten Ten's mouth.' I hear something outside!'. 'Yeah me too' , Ino said. 'Byakugan! I see 5 living creatures outside…. Immi what are you doing?' , Hinata said. 'Just trust me', Immi said when she walked to the window. ' Just keep on talking', She whispered at the others. Silently she duck under the window. From here she could see some shadows moving in the moonlight. The only question was who it could be…

* * *

That's it for part One folks! i'm sorry i haven't put part two here too. but you see, if i did, this would be a very looooooooooooong chapter... ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter three - slumberparty at ino's. part two**_

'ready guys?',Naruto asked. 'Ready!', the boys replied. 'Let's go then..'.

Inside Immi still sat under the window. 'see anything yet?', Ino asked.

Immi nodded. 'i hear them', she whispered. 'if i depend on their voices i think they are male', she informed. 'what do you mean, they are-', Sakura saw the shuriken flowig next to her ear and heared it hitting the wall. 'They're attacking us!', tenten yelled. Immi jumped up, this is what she waited for! She runned backwards, then runned back and jumped trough the window. With a kunai holding in her hand she jumped to the person most nearby. With a huge bang she falled on the ground with her victim beneath her. Slowly she pulled up the kunai, ready to hit the person beneath her. But she stopped when she saw who was this person...

'Get off me tebayo! you elephant',naruto yelled. 'Naruto?', Immi looked slightly suprised. 'You're fortunate that i saw it was you, or else i would have killed you. and don't look that afraid at my kunai. if the poison enters your body, you will only be stunned for the next few hours...'. Naruto tried to stand up. 'now get off me tebayo!', Naruto yelled while heavily moving. Immi stood up and calmly walked to the window. calmly she stepped inside,leaving the boys behind, stunned.

Ino putted her head trough the window. 'If you guys don't have anything to do, i guess you can come in', She said. Surprised the boys walked towards the window and stepped inside. 'Hello!!', Hinata said with a big smile.'Take a seat', She said while pointing at the pillows who were lying on the ground. Slightly surprised they walked towards the pillows and took a seat.'So, what brings you guys here?', Sakura asked. 'Ask neji tebayo', Naruto said. 'Ask shikamaru', Neji said. 'Ask kiba', Shikamaru said. 'Ask sasuke', Kiba said. 'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! just tell us already! I'm getting impatient!', Tenten yelled. Sasuke sighed.'It was all naruto's idea. he heared about the party and wanted to blow it.', he said. Kiba,shikamaru and neji nodded. 'Why you guys...', naruto said. 'Well, it seems your plan kinda..failed.', Immi said. The girls started to laugh. The boys looked at them. 'It isnt that funny...', neji said. 'You're right, we'll stop', Hinata said. They all sat quietly on their pillows for anonymous minutes.Then Immi suddenly stood up and walked to her bag. 'What are you going to do?', Kiba asked. 'this is supposed to be a slumberparty, so i'm putting my pyama's on.', she answered. The boys looked shocked. 'Here? with us boys in the same room?', Shikamaru asked with his eyes wide. 'Why not? i'm not ashamed of you guys...', Immi said. Calmly she opened her shirt.The boys all closed their eyes. 'Tell us when you're finished...', Sasuke said. Then the girls started to laugh really loud.The boys slowly opened their eyes and saw the girls rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. 'What the...', Kiba said. 'You didn't really expected me to stand in my underwear when i'm in the same room as you guys,did you?',Immi giggled with tears in her eyes. The girls were still rolling on the floor. 'Girls..', Shikamaru sighed with his hands in his pockets.

'Well what shall we do next?', Hinata asked.'dunno, an idea anyone?', said Sasuke.They thought.Then suddenly Immi jumped up.'I know!'. 'What, what?', everyone asked. Immi started to dance.'How about a little disco?', She said.'Great ideo!', Ino replied. The boys looked at each other. A disco? At this time? 'But it's 2 am in the morning!',Neji shouted. Sakura looked at him. 'you're right.But just ask if we care', She smiled. 'Do you care?', Naruto asked. 'nope', the girls said with a very big smile. They jumped up. 'C'mon, you're not scared or something, are you?', Ino said. 'No. but isn't it nicer if we have a disco with the whole class? it'll be more fun.', Kiba said.The girls whispered for a moment.Then Sakura turned around. 'Okay. Will you help us organize it?', she asked. The boys looked at each other. 'Deal.',said Naruto. 'But we'll discuss it tomorrow, okay? i'm going home, i'm sleepy tebayo', he yawned.'Well. see you tomorrow at my place then. 2 'o clock, okay?', Immi said. The boys nodded. They walked to the window and stepped outside, waving at the girls. 'Bye!', the girls said while waving back.

'Well, let's go to sleep then', Hinata yawned. The others nodded. They all put their pyama's on and stepped in their sleepingbags. Immi looked outside the window and sighed.'what are you thinking of?', Tenten asked. 'Someone i care about and whom i miss.', Immi replied. 'Well, whatever happened, i'm sure it's going to be alright', Sakura smiled.'Yeah, i hope so', Immi sighed.'Is that the reason you came back to konoha? you know, the real reason?', Hinata asked.

'I guess so...', Immi said quietly. The girls smiled.'And now i'm really going to sleep. i'm exhausted.', Ino said. Immi looked out of the window at the stars who are shining in the black air.They're right, everything's going to be alright...


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four - Discovered**

'Well, that's the theory for today', Iruka-sensei said.'i'd say: class dismissed. But before that happens, Immi has to say something. Immi?', Iruka-sensei winked at Immi in the back of the classroom. Immi stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. 'I've decided to give a party tomorrow at my place. Ofcourse you're all invited. It begins at 8 pm and ends at 1 am in the morning.', She said with a big smile. The class cheered very loud. 'Class dismissed', Iruka-sensei grinned. The class walked outside, talking with each other. 'Immi?'. Immi turned around. 'eh?'. She saw Iruka-sensei walking towards her. 'What's up sensei?'. 'I have a message from the Hokage', Iruka said. 'Anou,a message from Hokage-sama?', Immi asked with question marks in her eyes. 'Yes, he's asking you if you can come to his office', Iruka replied. 'He said it's kind of...urgent'. 'Urgent eh?', Immi said. 'Then i'll guess i must go. thanks sensei!'. and with those words she ran away. '_I wonder what's so urgent? I hope it isn't something bad..'_, Immi thought.

She walked inside the hokage's house and knocked on the door of his office. 'Yes?', the Hokage asked from inside the room. Immi opened the door. 'Iruka-sensei told me you wanted to speak me', She said. 'That's right. Come in and close the door if you please', he said. Immi closed the door and walked to the Hokage's desk. The Hokage sighed. 'How am I going to say this..', he said with his head in his hands. Immi looked at him. 'Listen Immi, what i'm going to say might be shocking to hear for you.But it's time you hear it, since you're old enough'. 'Eh? what do you mean, Hokage-sama?', Immi asked confused. 'Are you aware that 14 isn't your real age?', the Hokage asked. Immi laughed. 'D'oh, ofcourse i know my real age is 17.. I lied on purpose so they wouldn't ask questions'. 'I see..Are you also aware of the fact that your real name isn't Tao?'. Immi petrified. 'Wh-what do you mean my real name isn't Tao? am I adopted?', She asked with an astounding look in her eyes. 'Well...sort of', The Hokage sighed. 'Then what is my origin? Tell me, please!', She said with a loud voice. The Hokage sighed. 'Your real name is Uzumaki, just like Naruto. In fact,You and He are siblings. He's your little brother', He said and looked at Immi. Immi suddenly freezed.She looked the Hokage in the eyes.'Wh-what?! You serious?', She said with an confusing look in her eyes. 'I'm afraid that isn't all...', the Hokage said with a serious face. 'Wait, there's more?! How many unknown facts about _my_ life do you have left?', Immi yelled with a furious look on her face. 'I guess you know that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him?', The Hokage asked. Immi nodded. 'Well it seems The Fourth only sealed one part of the Kyuubi inside Naruto'. 'Then were is the other part?',Immi asked. 'The other part...is sealed in you', The Hokage said. Immi blinked. And blinked again.Then she started to yell. 'NO WAY! this can't be! i mean, i..', She felled on the ground and started to cry.

The Hokage stood up and walked towards her. 'Is it so bad that you have to cry?', he asked her. 'If you were in my situation,you would cry to Hokage-sama', She said sniffing. 'Then tell me what's on your mind, my child', The Hokage said and stroked her on her back. Immi breathed in deeply. 'have you ever heard of Akatsuki?'. 'Yes I've heard of them. what's with it? they're after you? is that why you came back to Konoha?', The Hokage replied. 'They're not after me. Atleast I hope...No,I escaped from them', Immi said. 'They were using you?',The Hokage said with shocking eyes. 'No. I was part of them', Immi said and looked at the ground. 'I just couldn't take it anymore! I had fights with almost everyone in the organisation. I needed a place to rest'. 'I see... that makes sense', The Hokage said. 'And if that wasn't enough, my partner and best friend asked me to marry him', Immi said and a tear felled on the ground. 'But that's great, isn't it?', The Hokage said. 'Yes it is', she smiled.'But I refused. It's not that I don't love him, it's more that I have the feeling I can't do it.That I'm to young'. She stood up and walked to the window.'I miss him everyday, and it hurts. But it hurts even more if I think of the fact he will come to find me', She said while looking out of the window. The Hokage looked at her. So young, and yet so full with problems. He walked towards her and goes standing next to her.'I believe it's going to be allright. maybe not now, but when the time is right', He said while looking at her. Immi smiled.'I believe it too. It's just so much to bear'. She turned around. 'Hokage-sama I have to ask you something'. 'What is it, my child?', The Hokage asked. 'Do I have permission to tell Naruto?', Immi asked. The Hokage sighed.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes.'You have my permission on one condition. Don't tell him today.First let it penetrate into your own mind', He said. Immi smiled. 'I will'. She walked towards the door and layed her hand on the doorknob. She turned around. 'Thanks for telling me.It has given me more self knowledge', She grinned. The Hokage smiled. 'It's my job'. Immi opened the door and walked outside. Outside she ran to Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto was waiting. 'What took you so long 'tebayo?', She heared Naruto yelling. 'Sorry dobe,Hokage-sama wanted to speak me',she smiled.Naruto sniffed. Immi looked at him. Unbelievable that this kid is actually related to her. I'll tell him tomorrow after school, she decided. She smiled.'What are you smiling at?', Naruto asked with a curious look. 'Nothing. Now, are you nervous about the test tomorrow ?'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five - Releasing the secret.**_

'The test was easy, don't you guys think?', Sakura said. 'I think it was funny, ne Naruto?', Immi smiled with her hands in her pockets. Naruto giggled. 'Yup. I mean,Iruka-sensei's face when i did my sexy no jutsu. Damn Priceless 'tebayo!'. 'Troublesome...', Shikamaru sighed. Kiba sniffed. 'You find everything troublesome Shikamaru', he said. 'Tonight party!', Ino said and made a pirouette. Sasuke grinned and walked away. 'Hey! where are you think you're going?', Tenten yelled. Sasuke turned around. 'Home..'. 'But I thought we've decided to go to Ichiraku together and discuss the last preparations for the party, remember?', Hinata said. Sasuke sighed.'O yeah, I almost forgot...'. Immi looked around and suddenly falls on the ground. The others looked at her. 'May I ask what you're doing?',Neji asked.'You may', Immi replied. 'Okay...what are you doing?!', Neji said loud. 'Dunno. I feel like sitting on the ground', Immi said with a smile. The others sighed. 'You're weird. Come', Naruto said and lifted Immi up. Immi looked around and walked forward. 'Where are you going?', Neji said.'To Ichiraku, are you coming?',She said while walking further.'Following! wait for me 'tebayo!', Naruto said and runned towards Immi. 'What about you guys, are you coming or what?', Immi yelled. 'Don't feel like', Sasuke said. 'Need to help my parents',Ino said. 'Have to train', Neji said. 'Just say you all wanna do something else', Immi said with one hand on her hip. The others shuffled with their feet. 'Hey, you have to know for yourselves. I'm going, I'm hungry', Immi said and walked away. Naruto waved at the others and followed her. 'Those guys are weird', Shikamaru sighed. 'Tell me about it', Kiba said while looking at Immi and Naruto. 'You almost start to think they're relatives...'.

Immi jumped at the little brick wall. 'I can't believe next week is our exam', She said. 'Yeah i know. It's all going so fast..', Naruto replied. 'Is it right we have to do an Bunshin No Jutsu?', Immi asked. She jumped back on the ground. 'Unfortunate...', Naruto said and looked at the ground. 'Why, are you not good at making Bunshins?', Immi said. They had reached Ichiraku. 'Not really..', Naruto said and walked beneath the curtain to the bar. 'It'll be fine, trust me', Immi smiled. Naruto smiled back. 'Hello lads, same as always?', the Ichiraku guy said. They nodded. 'Here you are'. Immi sighed.

How was she going to say this? 'Naruto.. I have to tell you something', she said. 'eh?', Naruto looked at her with his mouth full of ramen. 'When I was at the Hokage's yesterday, he told me things about my real origin. Things I didn't knew myself'.She looked at her bowl of ramen. 'So, why do I have to know all that?', Naruto said. Immi sighed. 'My real name isn't Tao Immi, nor is it Uchiha Immi. My real name is Uzumaki Immi. Naruto..', She looked at him. 'I am your elder sister'.Naruto petrified. Slowly he turned his head and looked at her. 'You are..my elder sister?', He said with an astounding look in his eyes. 'I too, was surprised to hear this. But there is more. Not only is my real age 17, It seems you are not the only jinchuuriki in Konoha', Immi continued. 'Jinchuuriki? what do you mean?', Naruto asked. 'That you're not the only one who has the Kyuubi sealed inside', Immi said and grabbed at her stomach. 'What... you mean...You too?', Naruto said with big eyes. Immi nodded and tears felt in her bowl of Ramen.

Naruto gave her a hug. 'Hey hey it's okay. Saying this, you have made me happy. I always thought I was alone. That I had no family left'. Immi looked up, at the boy that was smiling at her. No, not just any boy, but her little brother. 'Now, if you're not going to eat your Ramen, may I have it then?', Naruto said. Immi laughed. 'That you're my little brother doesn't mean I'm going to give you my ramen', she said and started to eat. This is what they both always wanted, And they laughed. Together, like it has to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six - The party begins!!**_

'hehe, It's done'. Immi wiped the sweatdrops off her face and looked around. The whole living room was dark and in every corner hung a disco light. The music was on its place too.But she had the feeling she had forgotten something... .She looked around. 'I know it! Crap, the cookies are still in the oven!', she shouted and runned to the kitchen. Quickly she pulled the oven open and grabbed the cookies. 'Ai Ai! Hot!'. She dropped the plate at the working top and opened the cold faucet. 'Now I only have to place all the snacks in the living room and then i can go change', she sighed. 'Meeew'. Her cat Shadow stroked her leg. 'Oh yeah, and I have to drop you outside'. Immi putted all the snacks on plates and gave them their place at the snack table.Then she walked towards her room, followed by Shadow who was happily mewing. 'O my God what shall I wear?' , she asked herself when she opened her closet.Then suddenly the bell ringed. Immi looked at her watch. Seven past thirty. 'They're half an hour to early!', she said and walked to the hallway to open the door.

'Surprise!', Ino shouted.Tenten, Sakura and Hinata smiled. 'What are you guys doing here so early?', Immi asked surprised.The girls walked inside. 'We came to help you ofcourse!', Sakura said with a big smile. Immi grinned and walked to the living room. The others followed her. 'I'm already done' , Immi said and gestured at the living room. 'Nice..', Tenten said. The others nodded. 'I only have to change, but I have absolutely no idea what to wear', she sighed. 'Then let us help you with chosing the perfect outfit!', Hinata said.Immi smiled. 'That'll be great, thanks', she said. 'Miiaaooow'. The girls looked in the direction the sound came from and saw a black cat with a white dot at the tail. 'You have a cat?', Ino asked.Immi nodded and walked to Shadow. 'Yup. This is Shadow. Say hello to the girls Shadow!', Immi said and stroked Shadow on his back. 'Meew', Shadow said and curled his tail. 'How cute!', Hinata and sakura said. Immi walked to her room followed by the others.She looked at her closet and sighed. Ino stepped forward, took a look at Immi and then looked at the closet. 'Blaack. definetely black',She said.Immi stepped at the closet and grabbed her favourite black knee dress. 'Like this?', she asked. The others nodded. Immi putted the dress on and stepped in her black boots. 'And? how do I look?', she said and made a pirouette. 'Nice. Very nice' ,Tenten said.The doorbell ringed.

' Ladies,let's get the party started!', Sakura said. Immi walked to the door.

'Happy birthday 'tebayo!', Naruto said and smiled. Sasuke slapped him. 'She's not having her birthday you dork', he said. Naruto rubbed his head. 'You don't have to slap me! Chouji told me..', he said. Immi laughed. 'Come in, you little kids' ,She grinned. Naruto gave her a flower. ' Here you are, Nee-chan', He grinned. Immi laughed. 'Thanks, I'm going to put it in some water', she said and walked to the kitchen. 'I would say,come in!', Immi yelled. The boys walked inside and looked around. 'Nice Immi', Sasuke said. 'Thanks, Immi said and walked to the stereo.Next thing they heared dance music coming out of the boxes. The doorbell rang again. Immi went to open the door. 'In the name of Youth, how delightfull to see you!'. 'Hey Lee', Immi said. 'Come in'. Lee walked inside, followed by the other classmembers. Immi closed the door and walked back to the living room.

Most of her classmates were talking. What a bunch of boring people. She walked towards the girls. Ino sighed. 'Seems like we're in minority', she said. 'And is that suppossed to stop us from having fun?', Immi said and grabbed Ino's hands. She pulled her to the dancefloor and let her made a pirouette. They laughed. 'How boring can you be? come dance!', Immi yelled at her classmates. Suddenly the music switched to a slow song.Hinata walked to Immi. 'anou...Immi?', she said. 'Yes?', Immi asked. 'Would you ask Naruto-kun if he likes to dance with me?', Hinata said heavily blushing.Immi laughed. 'Go ask yourself', She said and pushed Hinata towards Naruto. Hinata bumped against Naruto. 'Watch it, I don't want you to get hurt', Naruto said and looked at Hinata. 'Immi you're evil' , Ino whispered. 'I know',Immi grinned. Hinata looked at the girls. go, the girls winked her.'anou Naruto-kun.. do you wanna dance with me?', Hinata said and looked blushing at Naruto. Naruto grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. 'Ofcourse', he replied. Immi looked at them. 'They fit perfect together', she said. 'Yup, it seems like they're made for each other', Tenten replied. Everybody looked at Naruto and Hinata dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. And it looked it woke some boys up. in a minute, everyone was dancing. Not alone, but together.

Immi smiled at them. They look so close. She walked towards the window and stared at the sky. 'Beautiful, isn't it?'. Immi turned around. Sasuke walked towards her and the window. 'I thought you were the cool guy type?', Immi grinned. Sasuke smiled. 'Even a cool guy can have a sensitive side', he said and also stared outside. 'So,you're Naruto's big sister eh? he told me when he came back from Ichiraku'.He peered outside. Immi dropped her head. 'What else do you know?', she said. She turned around and looked in Sasuke's eyes. 'That's all he told me, i swear', Sasuke said and looked at the people on the dancefloor.'Wanna dance?', he said and smiled at her. 'Sure why not', Immi laughed and walked with him to the dancefloor.

Kiba winked Shikamaru. 'Look', he said and pointed at Sasuke and Immi. Shikamaru smiled. 'Time for some slow-dancing', He grinned. Kiba smiled and walked to the stereo. All of the sudden a slow song came trough the boxes. Immi looked up. 'I know this song! it's called 'I wanna grow old with you'. It's beautiful',she said. Sasuke grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Immi looked at him. Sasuke smiled at her. 'You've become so beautiful those years that I haven't seen you', he said. Immi looked at him. Is he..No,it can't be. Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. Immi petrified. She looked at him. Sasuke slowly came closer. Immi could see the emotion in his eyes. She turned away. Sasuke stopped and looked at her. 'What's the matter?', he asked. Immi escaped from his arms and looked at him. He looked back. The music suddenly stopped. 'What's the matter?', Sasuke asked. Immi looked at him with terrifying eyes and stepped backwards. 'Get..away..from me!', she yelled and ran to her room. This couldn't be.

Why do those things always happen to her?

* * *

**note: I'm NOT a Sasuke fangirl!!  
random person: yeah right..  
me: slaps random person**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven - Confession**

'Immi? are you there?', Sasuke knocked on the door. 'I didn't meant to hurt you or something'. 'Go away!', Immi yelled crying from her room. How did things happen as they just did. Why? Why at a time like this? She cried. 'Meeew',Shadow gave her a cup. Immi grabbed the cat and hugged it tight. 'Oh Shadow i just don't know how to handle all this stress' , she said and tears wetted the black cat. 'Immi? may I come in 'tebayo?'. Naruto knocked on the door. Immi sniffed. 'Who's with you?'. 'Nobody. Just me,myself and I', Naruto replied. Immi walked to the door and unlocked it. Then she walked back to her bed. Slowly the door opened and Naruto walked in. He closed the door and walked towards Immi.

'Immi what happened just back there in the living room?', Naruto asked and goes sitting next to her. Immi looked at him. 'I-I don't even know for sure myself. But it seemed Sasuke tried to kiss me...', She said and another teardrop felt down on her face. Naruto laid an arm on her. 'I saw, but why are you so sad?',He said and looked at her. Immi crawled against Naruto and cried silently. 'It's just...',She sighed. 'I have very much to deal with at the moment'. 'You're still in your stomach with the Hokage's news?',Naruto asked. Immi shook her head. 'No. It's...something else...' , she said and looked outside. 'May I ask what it is?', Naruto asked. Immi stared out of the window. She sighed. 'Before I came to Konoha I was in this organisation'. 'What kind of organisation?', Naruto asked. 'Doesn't matter. But anyway, in that organisation i was partnered with a really nice guy. But after some time, we discovered we felt more for each other then just friendship.We started a relationship in secret.After some time the other members and the leader found out. Their first reaction was shocking, but after some time they got used to it. Unfortunate,that's the time when my partner decided to take a huge step'. Another teardrop slided down on her cheek. Naruto layed an arm on her. 'How huge?', he asked. 'He..asked me to marry him', she replied. She suddenly grabbed her pillow and cried very hard.

She cried for anonymous minutes. 'Do you want me to send everyone home?', Naruto asked. Immi looked at the clock and shook her head. 'It's 9 'o clock. Go back to the others, i'll be right there'. 'Sure?', Naruto asked worried. Immi nodded. Naruto stood up and left the room. Immi walked to the bathroom and washed her face.Then she walked back to the living room. The others were just chatting. She could feel everyone staring while she walked towards Ino and the rest. 'Is everything allright now?', Ino asked. Immi nodded. 'Excuse me, I have to apologize to someone...', she said and walked up to Sasuke who was staring out of the window. 'Sasuke?'. Sasuke looked up. 'Look Immi if I've hurted you or something, I'm sorry. I really didn't intend to-'. Immi putted her hand on his mouth. 'I'm the one who must apologize. I over-reacted'. She looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back. 'Well...Just friends I guess?', Sasuke smirked. Immi nodded. 'Now give me a hug', she said and gave Sasuke a hug.Sasuke hugged back. 'I don't want to lose you as a friend',Immi said and grabbed him tighter. 'I don't wanna lose you either', Sasuke said and kissed her on her forehead. Immi smiled. 'Shall we go back to the party?', she said and gestured at the others. Sasuke laughed. 'You go, I don't really feel like dancing'. Immi raised her shoulders and walked towards the girls. 'Just friends?', Ino asked. Immi nodded.

She looked at Sasuke. And Sasuke looked back. Immi smiled, Party indeed...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight - attack!**_

_Oops,I did it again.._. The music sounded troughout the whole living room. Everybody was having fun. Suddenly the music stopted. Immi smiled at them from the stereo. 'How about...a little game?',She grinned. 'What kind of game?', Shikamaru glared.Immi was still grinning at them. 'It's called Truth Or Dare', she said and grinned at the girls. The girls grinned back. 'Great idea, Immi', Ino said with thumbs up. Immi walked to her room and came back with her arms full of pillows. She dropped them on the floor and walked back to her room. Then she came back with even more pillows. 'I would say, take a seat', she said and dropped herself on the biggest one. Sasuke looked at her pillow. 'What?', Immi said. 'The design of that pillow seems familiar...', he said and looked at the black pillow with red clouds. 'eeh...you must be mistaking', Immi said nervous. Sasuke raised his shoulders. 'I guess..',he said and goes sitting on another pillow. Pfew,Immi thought. Close one!

'Ino,you are!', Chouji said with a bag of crisps in his hands. Immi sighed. 'Next time I invite you, i'll pack a whole closet with snacks', she said. The others laughed. Chouji sniffed. 'Hmm..Let's see, who shall I pick..', Ino said and looked around. Not me,Notme! Immi winked.

Ino smirked. 'Immi, Truth or Dare?', she said. Immi sighed. 'Damn you..Truth', she said. 'Give us the name of the boy you love', Ino said. Immi petrified.'I'm sorry, but I can't', she said and turned her head away.Tears wetted her eyes again. Naruto walked towards her. 'You cry alot last time, sis', Ha said and layed an arm on her. Immi leaned on his shoulder. 'I just.. . I'm sorry Nii-chan', she said and cried. The others looked at them. Sis? Nii-chan? 'Are you two related?', Kiba asked. Immi and Naruto looked at each other.'Crap. Busted..', Naruto grinned. The others looked shocked at them. 'Eeh Immi I thought you were a Tao?', Sakura asked.'That's what I thought too. Until the Hokage told me something else..', Immi replied. 'Something else we must know?', Lee asked. 'My actual age is 17..', Immi said.Everyone looked at Sasuke. 'Hey, I knew that. We're engaged remember?', he said. Immi cried again. 'Did I say something wrong? again?', he said and walked towards Immi.'No..', Immi said. 'I'm thinking of someone..'. 'That one?', Naruto said. Immi nodded and a teardrop sliced her cheek. 'eh?', Tenten asked confused. 'I could be married now, and have a family if i wanted to..', Immi muttered. The others looked confused.Then Immi suddenly stood up and walked towards the window.

The others looked at her. 'What's the matter?', Lee asked. 'SHHT!', Immi said and layed a finger on her mouth. Suddenly a kunai scratched her cheeck. 'Immi!', Ino walked towards her. Immi looked at her and ran towards her room. She came back with a large kitbag. 'What's in that bag?', Ino asked. Immi ignored her and turned the bag around. Kunai's, Shuriken, Needles and Bottles with a weird liquid. Immi grabbed the needles and dipped them in the liquid. Then she grabbed some weird belt out of a closet. She putted the needles in the belt and the belt on her arm.'Isn't that..dangerous?', Neji asked. Immi ignored him and walked back to the window.She looked outside. Suddenly another kunai floated inside. Immi dodged it and started to shoot needles. 'On the ground! now!', she screamed. The others felt on the ground. Immi made some seals and clapped her hands. Suddenly a flash of lightning sliced the air. 'Got you!', Immi yelled and shoot some needles. They could hear people falling outside. 'mehe..two down', she said. She clapped her hands and another flash of lightning sliced the air. 'Damn. Gone..', she said and turned around. Suddenly a kunai hit her waist. She turned around and wanted to shoot more needles. Then a second kunai hit her on the chest. 'IMMI!!', Naruto yelled and ran towards her to catch her before she hit the ground. The girls screamed. 'Go get someone, now!', Naruto yelled. 'Right', Lee yelled and ran outside.

_mission acomplished, let's go_. The unknown ninja's dissappeared in the night.

'IMMI! Immi! stay alive! please..', Immi saw Naruto's face above her before she closed her eyes and sunk in the darkness...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine - Not another discovery..**_

Immi opened her eyes.The first thing she saw was a white ceiling. 'She's awake!'. 'Naruto?', Immi tried to sit up. 'Yes it's me. How are you feeling?', Naruto asked. Immi looked at him. 'I'm fine, what happened? Wich day is it?'. 'It's Sunday. And what happened? Well..you remember when we were attacked? On your disco?',Naruto asked. Immi nodded. 'Well it seems you've been hit in your chest,near your heart. Luckily we were fast enough and luckily you had antidotes in your room, or else you maybe hadn't survived...', Naruto dropped his head. Immi smiled.'Hey,why so sad? I'm here, am I?'. Naruto nodded. 'But if you hadn't survived, I...was alone again', he said with a sad voice. Immi hugged him. 'It's allright, I'm here', she said. A nurse walked in. 'Ah, I see you're awake. Welcome back!', she smiled. She looked at her clipboard. 'Can I speak with you in private?', She said. Immi looked at Naruto. 'It's okay, I'll be in the hallway if you need me', he said and walked out of the room.

'What is it you wanted to talk with me about, nurse?', Immi said. 'I have to ask questions first, cause i'm just guessing it', the nurse said. 'Fire on', Immi said. 'Have you felt a little strange last time in your stomach?'. 'Last time I sometimes feel kind of sick yeah', Immi replied. The nurse scratched something on her clipboard. 'Okay. Do you have the feeling your belly grow last weeks?', the nurse said. Immi grinned. 'Yeah. Last Thursday I couldn't close my pants.Kinda weird, because I don't eat much. And four weeks before it still fit!',She replied. 'When was your last period?', The nurse said. 'Eeeeeh... dunno..quite some time i guess', Immi replied. The nurse wrote something on her clipboard. 'May I get some of your blood?', she asked. Immi nodded and lifted her arm. The nurse grabbed a needle and took an example of her blood. Then she walked outside. Naruto walked in. 'What just happened?', he asked. 'Dunno, she asked me some weird questions', Immi replied. 'Now did anything happened after I collapsed?',she asked.

They talked for anonymous minutes. Then suddenly The Hokage walked in. 'Hokage-sama!', Immi said. 'Hey, Old Man Hokage!', Naruto yelled. Immi roled her eyes. 'Nii-chaan...'. Naruto grinned. 'I see you told him', The Hokage said.Immi nodded. 'Why are you here?', she asked.

'The doctors discovered something and they wanted me to tell you', The Hokaga replied. 'Eeeeeh?', Immi asked confusing. 'This must be a very great shock for you, at this age..', The Hokage sighed. 'Spit it out Hokage-sama!',Immi said. The Hokage looked at her.'Immi..you're pregnant'. Immi looked at him with big eyes. 'No..', She said. Naruto looked at her. 'Immi? You're allright?'. Immi smiled a little. 'It's not that I didn't expected it, it's just...I was hoping I wasn't',She said. 'Are you going to keep it?', The Hokage asked. 'Duh. I mean, it _is_ my child, ne?'.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten - Leave me alone!**_

Immi throwed the blanket on the ground and jumped out of bed. 'I feel..', She streched out her whole body. 'Great!'. She jumped up and down. Naruto came in. 'I see', he smiled. Immi grinned and grabbed her pants. 'Hey! wait till i'm gone, will ya?', naruto said. Immi smiled. 'crybaby..'. She putted her pants on and grabbed her waistcoat. 'Shall we go to school?', she said and walked towards the door. The nurse walked in. 'Wait a minute'. Immi stopped and sighed. 'I have to do one last check on you', the nurse said and walked towards Immi with a periscope on her neck. Immi sighed again. The nurse placed the periscope on Immi chest and belly. 'And?', Immi asked. 'Sounds good, you're free to go. And I think you can use this', the nurse said and gave Immi a folder. Immi grinned. 'Gotta go! or else we're too late for school', She said and ran out of the hospital together with Naruto.

'Naruto! Immi! you're late!', Iruka-sensei yelled. Immi and Naruto walked gasping into the classroom. 'Gomen...nasai..Iruka-sensei!', Immi gasped. 'we..come straight...from the hospital', Naruto gasped. 'I know. now, go sit down so i can start!', Iruka-sensei yelled. Naruto and Immi walked to their seats. 'Good morning', Hinata said when she saw Immi's sleepy eyes. 'Good morning', Immi yawned. 'How do you feel?', Hinato asked. 'Tired, I have to watch myself that I don't fall asleep', Immi replied with her head on her desk. Iruka-sensei started to talk about how to distract your enemy with taijutsu. Immi's head suddenly fell heavy and the classroom sounded silent... And before she knew, Immi fell asleep.

'Where am I?', Immi asked. She looked around, but all she could see was darkness. ' Wait a minute..I know this place..', Immi said and stood up. at least, she tried, until she discovered she had been chained to a circular object. 'Why am I chained?', she yelled. Suddenly she saw shadows moving towards her. 'You've disappointed us Immi..', A voice said. ' Eeh? what do you mean? who are you? What do you want from me?', Immi yelled. 'How could you betray us?', another voice sounded. Suddenly Immi freezed. 'It's cold. Why is it so cold?!', Immi yelled. 'You've disappointed us Immi, and now you have to pay', The first voice said. Suddenly Immi felt the pain of a thousand kunai rushing troughout her whole body. 'No! leave me alone!', She screamed. 'Wake up Immi', the second voice said. Immi felt the pain of another thousand kunai scratching her body, not wanting to let her live...

'Stop it!',Immi yelled and sat straight up. The whole class was staring at her. 'Immi, are you allright?', Hinata asked worried. Immi gasped. 'It was just a bad dream Immi calm down...',She said to herself. 'I think it's the best if you go home, you don't sound very well..', Iruka-sensei said. Immi nodded. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. 'I don't get it. What is it with these dreams I have?', she muttered on her way home.

'Why won't they just leave me alone?'


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven - don't lecture me!**_

'Get away from me!'. Immi sat straight up in her bed and heavily looked around. 'Nobody..'. She grabbed her head. 'What is happening to me? Am I going insane or something?', She asked herself and stepped out of bed. She dressed herself and wrapped her shoulder long hair in a ponytail. 'Hungry..have to eat something. but what?', she said and grabbed the folder the nurse gave her. _'I'm pregnant, what to do now?',_ she read on the front. She opened the folder at the page about food. 'Healthy food it is..', she said and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge. 'Empty'. She looked at the time. '4 'o clock. Time to do shopping'. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

'Carrots, cucumber, potatoes..', Immi grabbed the things she needed and throwed them in her basket. She walked further and throwed some other stuff in her basket. She walked around the corner. Then suddenly someone bumped against her. 'Watch it you dobe!'. 'Sasuke?', Immi looked at Sasuke who lied on the ground. 'Immi? what are you doing here?', Sasuke looked surprised at her. 'Same as you I guess. Shopping', Immi replied and helped Sasuke up. Sasuke looked in her basket. 'Going healthy I see?', he said. Immi raised her shoulders and grabbed the folder. 'Mineral water and fruit juice.. Jesus Christ this is not my style', she sighed and walked towards the drinks. The folder felt on the floor. Sasuke picked it up. 'Immi? you dropped something..',He said. Immi walked towards him. 'Oh, Arigatou', she said and grabbed the folder. Sasuke looked at the title and his eyes went wide. 'Are you pregnant?!', he asked with a loud voice. Immi layed her hand on his mouth. 'Shut it! Yes I'm pregnant, so what?', she said and did the folder in her bag. Sasuke was still looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth open. Immi looked at him. 'What?', she said. Sasuke blinked with his eyes. 'aren't you a little young? who's the father? how far are you? are you going to keep it?', he said in a fast voice. Immi sighed and walked further. Sasuke followed her. Immi ignored him and walked towards the checkout. She paid and walked outside.

When she walked around the corner she bumped into someone. 'Don't ignore me! I'm asking you something!', Sasuke said while looking at her furiously. Immi sighed and stood up. 'My house is over there, so why don't you come with me so I can answer all your questions', she said and grabbed her shoppingbag. Sasuke raised his shoulders and sighed. He grabbed his own shoppingbag and helped Immi up. 'Good boy', Immi said and walked towards her house.

'Want something to drink?', Immi asked from the kitchen. 'Do you have tea?', Sasuke replied. 'Sure. milk and sugar?', Immi asked. 'Only sugar please', Sasuke said. Immi walked towards the living room with two cups of tea and gave Sasuke one of them.'Arigatou', Sasuke said and took a drink. 'There were a few questions you wanted to ask me?', Immi said. Sasuke nodded and placed his tea on the table. 'Are you really pregnant?', he asked. Immi nodded. 'How far are you?', Sasuke asked. 'Almost six weeks',Immi replied. 'Do you know who the father is?',Sasuke said. Immi nodded. 'Who?', Sasuke asked. 'None of your bussiness', Immi replied. Sasuke sighed. 'Are you going to keep it?', Sasuke asked. Immi nodded. Sasuke sighed again.'Look Immi, you're 17 years old, pregnant and still at the academy! In one week you are a Genin, so you don't have time to look after it! And if I'm right, you don't have a single clue were the father is and if he would like it, ne?', Sasuke said with a loud voice. Immi's eyes went furious. 'Don't you dare lecture me young man! I've been gone trough things _you_ can't even imagine! I've faced death more then one time! Damn right I'm 17 goddammit! I can look after myself you know! But nooo, it's always 'Immi this' and 'Immi that' and 'She can't do it'. People always lecture me!', she said. Sasuke stood up. 'Oh I'm sorry that I only wanted to _help you_ !', He said loud. 'Well I don't need your goddamn help! I can clear things myself thanks!',Immi replied. They looked each other furiously in the eyes. Then Sasuke grabbed his shoppingbag and left Immi's house.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve - Graduation**_

Immi yawned. 'Today exam. yay!', she said and jumped out of bed. She dressed herself and walked to the bathroom. 'After today I'll be a Genin',She sung while she did her hair in a ponytail. Then she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Nothing but healthy', she sighed and grabbed some muesli with milk. 'Yuk,_definetly_ not my style', she said and placed herself at the table. With aversion she ate of her cup until it was empty. She placed the cup with the rest of the dishes and walked outside.

'Good Morning 'tebayo!', Naruto said and ran towards her. 'Good morning bro', Immi replied. 'Are you having a quarrel with Sasuke?', Naruto said. Immi grumbled. 'I guess that means yes. May I ask about what?', Naruto asked. 'The brat was lecturing me..', Immi replied. Naruto sighed. 'Lemme guess, about the fact that you're pregnant?', he said. Immi glared at him. 'Let's hurry up, or we're too late for school', she said and walked further. Naruto looked at her and sighed. Then he ran towards her and together they walked towards school.

'As you all know,today is your exam. If you graduate today, you are officially a Genin and recieve a Konoha ninja headband', Iruka-sensei said to the class. Immi sighed and blow a piece of hair out of her face. 'The jutsu you have to perform is bunshin no jutsu. I want you to come to the other room if you hear your name', Iruka sensei said and walked out of the classroom. Immi sighed again and looked around. She saw Naruto sitting with his head in his hands and sweatdrops all over his face. Immi stood up and walked towards him. 'Hey, you're okay?', she asked and goes sitting next to him. Naruto shook his head. Immi could see he did his best not to freak out. she layed an arm over his shoulder and looked at him. 'Hey, listen to me. You and I have great talent, so look at me and promise me you'll do your best and graduate', she said. Naruto looked up. 'I promise I'll do my best, but I can't promise I'll graduate', he said. Immi sighed. 'If you think 'I can't', you wont. But if you think 'I can!', You will succeed. It's called positive thinking. Just try, you will feel better!', she said with a smile. Naruto breathed in. 'I will do my best and I will graduate, Because I believe in myself 'tebayo', he said with a smile. Immi nodded. 'That's how I wanna see it', she said. _'Does Uzumaki Immi wanna come to the other room please?'_, the sound system said. Immi stood up. 'Wish me luck', she winked and walked out of the classroom.

'Good morning', Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei said when she walked in. 'Morning Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei', she said and walked to the middle of the room. 'Well, show us your bunshin no jutsu', Iruka-sensei said. Immi sighed. She made a one-hand seal and three replica's appeared. Mizuki-sensei nodded. 'Performing a Bunshin no Jutsu with one hand...Very good', He said. Iruka-sensei smiled. 'Congrats, you are officially graduated', he said and gave Immi a Konoha headband. Immi raised her shoulders and took the headband. With her hands in the pockets of her jacket she walked out of the room. Then she walked outside and took a seat on the swing.

Naruto walked towards her with a big smile. 'And? How did it go?', Immi asked. 'I was only able to make two bunshins instead of three, but Iruka-sensei let me graduate', Naruto said with a big smile and showed her the headband. 'And you?', he asked. Immi grinned. 'Too easy', she said and showed her headband. 'What would you say of Ichiraku?', she smiled. Naruto grinned. 'Sounds like a perfect idea.But I don't think it's healthy for the baby', he said. Immi grumbled. 'For one time it's acceptable', she said. Naruto laughed. 'Okay then', he said and ran away. 'Wait for me!', Immi yelled and ran after him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen - explanation would be nice**_

A bird shirped and the sun shined.Immi was on her way to school. Today they were going to hear in wich groups they were and who their Jounin sensei will be. Immi yawned. 'Thought I was rid of lecturing..ah well...', she said and whistled.

'Welcome class. I see you all graduated', Iruka-sensei said with a smile. Immi sighed. 'We put you in balanced groups. I'm now going to call them', Iruka said and looked at his clipboard. Immi sighed and closed her eyes.

'Immi! wake up!', Immi heared Iruka yelling. She opened an eye.'Nanda?', she said and glared at him. Iruka looked at her. 'Where you sleeping?', he asked. 'No...', Immi replied and yawned. Iruka sighed. 'Have you listened to the division of the groups?'. 'No..', Immi replied. Iruka sighed again. 'Don't had to, because you're not in any group', he said. Immi looked up. 'Eeh? why not?'. 'Because we've decided you don't need a Jounin sensei. The hokage told us of your past', Iruka answered. Immi glared at him. 'Lemme guess,I will be guarded? Because I'm from a organisation of S-rank criminals?', she said. Iruka blinked. 'Well,you will have an ANBU member with you most of the time, Because we believe they will come after you', he said. Immi laughed. 'Believe me Iruka-sensei, I know for sure', she said and walked out of the classroom.

'Leave me alone! I haven't said anything!', Immi screamed and sat straight up.She looked around. 'Damned! Those nightmares are driving me insane!', she yelled. She discovered she was all sweaty and decided to take a shower. Five minutes later she walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. She grabbed herself some cornflakes with milk and took a seat at the kitchen table. 'Maybe the Hokage can tell me something about those nightmares I have last weeks. At least I hope so..', she sighed while poking her cornflakes. She finished her lunch and went to her bedroom to get dressed. 'Better not forget this', she said and grabbed her headband. She looked at it and then bounded it on her waist. Then she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. Shadow followed her.

She sighed and knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. 'Come in'. She opened the door and walked in to see Iruka-sensei and some woman standing at the Hokage's desk. 'Ah Immi! We were just talking about you', the Hokage said. Shadow mewed and crawled against Immi. Immi stroked him and walked towards the desk. 'What do you mean, you were just talking about me?', she said and placed a hand on her hip. The hokage gestured at the woman. 'This is ANBU captain Anko. She will be your guard until we have cleared things up about you and Akatsuki', he said. The woman waved and smiled. 'Nice meeting you', she said. Immi looked at her with an eyebrow up. 'I can see your boobs trough your shirt', she said. Anko glared at her. 'Hmph!', she said and looked away. The hokage sighed. 'Well anyways Immi why have you come?', he said.

Immi looked at him. 'There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Last weeks I've been having those strange nightmares everytime i'm asleep. They bring me to dark and silent places and I hear voices everywhere', she said. Anko suddenly looked at her. 'Sounds familiar...Do you have some strange mark in your neck or anywhere else?', she asked. Immi shook her head. 'I haven't got a cursed mark if that's what you mean. At least not anymore', she said. The hokage sat straight and looked at her. 'Tell me about your nightmares', he said.

Immi nodded. 'Well everytime I fall asleep I kind of 'wake up' in the same dark place. And when I'm there it's always very cold. and I hear voices talking to me, and the pain of a thousand kunai scratching my body', She said and shivered. 'And what exactly do those voices say to you?', the hokage asked. Immi wrapped her arms around her waist and her eyes started to tear. 'They tell me I dissapointed them and betrayed them. And sometimes I hear his voice...', she said and started to cry silently. Iruka and Anko looked at each other. 'Who's voice?and what does it say?', Anko asked and walked towards Immi. Immi did a step backwards and looked at her. '_His_ voice. He tells that he doesn't know what to do and that they are trying to make him forget me. But he can't, he says, because he still loves me', She said and tears dripped on the floor.Shadow crawled against her leg. 'With him,do you mean the father of your baby?', Iruka asked and looked at Immi. Immi nodded and took a seat on the floor. Shadow crawled against her chest and gave cups at her chin and cheek. Immi grabbed the cat and hugged it tight. 'And I have the feeling someone is stalking me. Like last week I heard some noise so I stepped out of bed. I checked the house but saw nothing.Then I walked to the bathroom to shower.When I looked in the mirror someone had written something on it with lipstick'. 'What was written?', the hokage asked. 'Come back, we miss you ', Immi said.

The hokage thought for a moment. Immi stroked Shadow. After a couple minutes the hokage coughed. Immi looked at him. 'anything wiser hokage-sama?', Immi asked. The hokage nodded. 'I think you are having those dreams because you feel guilty'. Immi looked at him and slightly nodded. 'I guess so... it makes sense though...Thank you hokage-sama ', she said and walked out of the door.

* * *

**I wont continue this story, simply because it isn't fun writing it...**

****

**Gomen!!**

****


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, I decided to continue after all...  
Bet you all love me now X3

Note: I'm not good at fighting scenes T.T I'm simply not .  
&nD I'm damn lazy, I know 3  
Disclaimer_ (I know I forgot these previous times X3)_: I do not own Naruto if I would, nobody would die . (Except Chiyo X3)  
have fun

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen - What power lies behind that sweet face?**_

"So...what's the whole point of this, if I may ask?", Immi said and looked at Anko.  
Anko looked up. "What do you mean?".  
"Well, are you only my bodyguard or also my trainer? not that I need one though, but still..", Immi answered and took a bite of her dango.  
"Well, it _was_ an idea that I would train you, but if you have the feeling you don't need it...".  
"Hmph! _I_ have the feeling you're underestimating me Anko ".  
"Well, facing the fact that you're a former Akatsuki member and considering your age makes me wonder... And by the way, now we're talking about your age, aren't you a little too young to drink sake?".  
"What makes you think I'm a _former_ akatsuki member? And no, I don't think I'm too young for sake...", Immi smirked and took a nip of her drink.  
Anko looked at her speechless.  
Immi laughed and stood up.  
"Tomorrow, Forest, one 'o clock ",she said and walked away, leaving Anko behind, slightly shocked.

"Hmph, I wonder what takes her so long?", Anko said while she sat on a rock.  
She checked her equipment once again to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything._  
'what makes you think i'm a former akatsuki member?'._  
Those words stayed in her mind since yesterday.  
Still she couldn't really figure out what that girl really ment with those words...  
"Dreaming already eh? It's not even afternoon ", Anko heared behind her.  
She turned around to see a smirking Immi dressed in black.  
Anko saw that she missed her headband and that she was wearing a strange ring on her left thumb.  
Immi's smirk deflated a little. "What are you looking at hm?", she said a little snobby._  
'sheez'._ "Nothing", Anko sighed. "Lets just get this over with", she said and stood up.  
Immi nodded and walked towards sandy-like ground.  
When she arrived she made some seals that looked like kuchiyose no jutsu.  
Nothing happened._  
'Strange..normally with kuchiyose no jutsu some creature has to appear, hasn't it?'_, Anko thought.  
Immi looked up. "Let's get this started, shouldn't we?", she said to Anko.  
Anko nodded.

They looked at each other for a minute or two.  
Then Anko grabbed some shuriken and throwed them towards Immi.  
Immi duck in order to dodge them and immediately reached for a kunai.  
with a run-up she throwed the kunai to Anko and placed a kick in her waist.  
Anko dodged the kunai but failed to dodge the kick.  
Immi smirked. Quickly she made some hand seals.  
"Ninpou, Doku Kiri!", and a cloud of poison leaves her open mouth.  
Anko gasped. Quickly she covered her mouth.  
Then she ran straight trough the cloud of poison and landed a hit on Immi's chest.  
Immi gasped and fell backover.  
Anko took her chance and trew a couple of senbons.  
Immi threw her hands on the sandy ground.  
"Doton, Doro Gaeshi!", and a wall of Earth appeared.  
"Kanashibari no Jutsu"._  
'Shimate, I can't move!',_ Immi thought.  
With great force Anko ran trough the Earthen wall.  
Immi looked at her, unable to move.  
Slowly she moved a finger and the earth began to move._  
'What the...What's happening?'_, Anko slowed down for a second.  
Before Anko knew what was happening she was trapped.  
"What the...what is this?", Anko yelled looking at the thing that trapped her.  
It was dark brown and had eyes, also it had arms who were holding here tight.  
Immi smirked. "Meet Okashi, my lovely puppet", she said and slowly walked towards Anko._  
'Puppet?'._ Anko chuckled. "Well well, you learned Kugutsu no Jutsu?".  
Immi smiled. "You sound like you somewhat expected it".  
"Well I remember that you used to carry a doll all the time when you were a little kid", Anko smirked.

Immi glared at her and moved another finger.  
"I don't want to hear anything about the past".  
The puppet grabbed Anko tighter, who gasped.  
"Understood?", Immi whispered in Anko's ear.

"Now let's end this, I have better stuff to do", Immi said.  
Anko, still trapped in Okashi's grip, nodded.  
"Good", Immi grinned and she released Anko.  
"Shadow come, Naruto-nii-chan is waiting", Immi said to Shadow who appeared from the bushes.  
Shadow mewed and hopped after her. Okashi had dissapeared in the forest.

Anko looked at them and did a step to leave.  
Suddenly pain signs hit her waist.  
She lifted up her shirt and saw fresh blood dripping out of small wounds.  
She healed them and smiled._  
'She has grown over the years, I could see that today'_, Anko thought.  
She looked up and made her way to the hokage's house to bring out report.

"Hehe, what took you so long?", Immi asked Naruto who had just entered Ichiraku.  
Naruto just walked towards the table and sunk down. "Hun...gry...".  
Immi laughed. "One bowl miso for him please, I think he needs it".


	15. Chapter 15

No I do not own Naruto. I wish T.T

* * *

**Chapter fifteen - Shadow, How we met.**

"Mew!".  
"One more minute Shadow...", Immi said and turned around in her warm blanket.  
"MEEW!", Shadow jumped on Immi's bed.  
Immi gasped. "Okay okay! I'm awake, sheez..", she said and slowly got up.  
"Mew mew..".  
"Yeah yeah shut up already. Damn my head...", she said and turned around to see a crack in her bed.  
"Guess I found the reason,have to keep myself under control when I'm asleep...".  
"mew...", Shadow said twisting his tail.  
Immi grumbled and stepped out of bed.  
Quickly she dressed herself and ate something.  
Shadow was at the front door waiting with his little backpack and his necklace watch.  
"Yeah yeah let's get going", Immi said and they walked out of the door.

Outside they headed straight to the training grounds.  
But when they arrived, it seemed someone was already there.  
"Come on Naruto, focus!".  
Immi smirked. "Well well little brother, busy training?".  
Team 7 looked up at the girl and her cat who had just arrived.  
"Ah Immi, I just wanted to ask you something", Hatake Kakashi,the legendary copyninja, said.  
"What is it Kakashi?", Immi said and walked towards the group.  
"Poor Anko is in the hospital, she got poisoned. Do you happen to know what happened?".  
"We trained yesterday, maybe she got hit by one of my poisoned senbons", Immi smiled.  
Kakashi looked at her and nodded.  
"I assume you have an antidote?".  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't", Immi said still smiling.  
"If you have, could you bring it to the hospital? Cause Anko isn't feeling very well if you catch me...", Kakashi said.  
Immi sighed and nodded. "Yare yare...Shadow?", she said and glanced at the black cat.  
Shadow mewed and a kage bunshin appeared.  
Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked at Immi.  
"Ne ne did that cat just do a kage bunshin no jutsu?".  
Immi nodded. "Shadow's no ordinary cat", she said and reached for her bag.  
She opened it and grabbed a bottle with liquid out of it. Then she gave the bottle to Shadow's shadow clone.  
"Here you go, you know what to do". The shadow clone nodded and ran off.

"Ne Immi I was wondering something...", Kakashi began.  
"Fire on".  
"Did you and Anko had a mission assigned yet?".  
Immi shook her head. "Nope".  
"Weird..we already had a couple of missions..."  
"And they were all lame 'Tebayo!", Naruto said and fell on the ground.  
"Naruto! Stop complaining!", Sakura said and slapped him.  
"Hey! Touch my brother and I touch you!", Immi said looking at her.  
Sakura looked at her. "He has to take his comment to him!".  
"And you have to keep your hands off him! If you want to touch boys so badly, go to the hookers", Immi glared.  
Sakura looked at her with her mouth open. "Hmph!", she said and turned away.  
Immi snickered. "Now Kakashi, how long are you going to occupy the training grounds?".  
Kakashi raised his shoulders. "Dunno, why?".  
"Because I need to train too".  
"You can train with us".  
"I'd.. rather not", Immi said smiling.  
"Why not?", Sasuke asked.  
"I have my reasons, let me keep it to that", Immi smirked.  
Kakashi thought for a minute, then he nodded.  
"I see..well then, training's done. Dismissed", he said and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"Guess we must get going too", Sakura said.  
She grabbed her bag and walked away.  
Sasuke did the same but walked the other way till only Naruto, Immi and Shadow were left.  
Naruto grabbed his bag and walked towards Immi.  
"Can't I train with you?".  
Immi shook her head. "Sorry Naruto, I need to train alone with Shadow"  
.Naruto looked sad for a minute, then he nodded and ran away.  
When there was no more sign of team seven Immi looked around.

"It's safe now Sodi, you can come out".  
She looked around to were Shadow stood, only now there stood a boy, likely her age.  
He had short brown hair and blue sparkling eyes. He was the same height as Immi.  
He looked at her and slowly stretched out.  
"Aaah...It sure feels good to stand on two legs again"  
Immi looked at him. "I know how long it has been".  
Sodi smirked at her.  
"Couldn't't you let me out earlier?".  
"Your name is Hebrew for Secret, and that's exactly what you are".  
Sodi's smirk deflated a little. "You really are strict, aren't you?"  
Immi nodded.  
"I have to be, we don't want your true identity to leak out, do we?".  
"Yeah but still...you're only three years older then me and you're already mothering me".  
Immi laughed. "Yeah but you're a little kid sometimes aren't ya?".  
Sodi laughed too. "I still remember when we first met..".  
Immi smiled. "Yeah...it's not that long ago..".

* * *

_She was looking trough the relics of the burned village.  
"That idiot has to keep himself under control when attacking a village.  
He knows Leader doesn't like it when the whole village is in vain".  
Immi raised her shoulders and looked further when she passed a little wooden doghouse.  
Slowly she looked inside to see a little black cat looking at her with big green eyes.  
"Mew", the cat slowly walked towards her and gave her a cup.  
Immi laughed. "Aahw how cute!", she grabbed the cat and looked at it.  
She suddenly fell back and dropped the cat, looking at it scared.  
"Immi, something happened?", a male voice suddenly asked.  
Immi shook her head and stood up. "No, Nothing...Let's go".  
'I saw something, when I looked in those green eyes I saw something...but what?'.  
She looked around at the cat who was following her.  
The three persons who were with her noticed the cat too.  
"Why don't you keep it? It seems it likes you", a girls voice said.  
"I dunno...if Leader would allow that...", Immi said hesitating.  
"I don't think he cares, really...", an other male voice said.  
Immi nodded, turned around, and sunk on one knee.  
The cat stared at her for a moment, then he ran towards her in her open arms.  
Immi laughed. "Aah you're really cute. Know what? I call you Shadow"._

* * *

Sodi folded his arms behind his head. "I was in cat form then".  
Immi nodded. "And a week later I knew who you really were".  
Sodi laughed. "I scared you to death".  
Immi mumbled. "Yeah yeah be happy with it...".  
Sodi nodded. "I am. But why did you called me out?".  
"I wanted to talk to you. About _that..._".  
Sodi's face became serious. "I see..".  
Immi nodded. "We need to discuss a couple of crucial things".  
Sodi sat down on the nearest rock.  
"Fire on".

* * *

Cliffhanger!!

For the next chapter I first need information, since one of my friends OC's is coming in it...  
And I'm lazy


	16. Chapter 16

_No I do not own Naruto .  
Hell of a chapter XD_

_Cheeseburger de cheetah trademarked my best friend Ichigo Asakura.  
Mitcheru Trademarked my friend Mitchel._

_**Chapter sixteen - Team spirit!**_

Immi walked in the room where they said Anko layed.  
"Hello Anko, feeling better?".  
Anko looked up. She was just putting on her jacket.  
"Yes much better. Thank god you brought the antidote.  
But still, it got me a week to get better...".  
Immi smiled.  
"Get up, Hokage-sama wanted to speak us".  
Anko nodded and got up.  
"I think it's about our mission", Anko said.  
Immi roled her eyes. "Oh really...".  
Anko blinked and walked out of the door.  
Immi sighed and followed.

"Come in".  
Immi and Anko walked in and closed the door behind them.  
"Aah Anko and Immi, I have a mission for you", the Hokage said.  
"What kinda mission?", Immi asked.  
"You have to guard Mitcheru-kun here back to Kirigakure".  
Immi and Anko looked around to see a boy around Immi's age with white hair.  
He wore a black top with black trousers.  
"H-Hello...", he said with a soft voice.  
Immi raised an eyebrow.  
"Say, why can't this boy travel alone?", she whispered to the hokage.  
"The leader of Kirigakure asked me to let him guard", the Hokage replied.  
"Aha...".  
Immi looked at Mitcheru. "Hi I'm Immi. I'm seventeen, and you?".  
"Eto...I'm Mitcheru..And I'm nineteen...".  
"Nice to meet you", Immi smiled.  
Anko stepped forward. "Mitarashi Anko, pleasure".  
Mitcheru nodded. "Shall we go? I want to be home as soon as possible".  
Immi looked at Anko who nodded.  
"Follow us", and with that they left the Hokage's house, Mitcheru followed.

"Mitcheru may I ask you something?".  
Mitcheru looked up. "Sure".  
"Why did you came to Konoha?", Immi asked.  
"Vacation...", Mitcheru mumbled.  
_Hmm...Somethings not right here..._', Immi thought.  
She looked at Anko and knew that she thought the same.  
"Mew...", Shadow said and glanced at the boy.  
Mitcheru just ignored this and walked happy further.  
Immi followed the boy closely, untill at one point she saw a katana appear and disappear.  
She raised an eyebrow and walked back to Anko.  
"Did you see that too?", she whispered.  
Anko looked at her. "You mean that katana that dissappeared right after it appeared?".  
Immi nodded and glanced back at Mitcheru.  
"Yes I saw...any idea what this means?", Anko said also glancing at Mitcheru.  
"Let's just keep a close eye on him.  
I don't really like the fact that the leader of Kiri especially asked to let him guard...".  
"Yeah you're right...By the way, do you think Shadow is safe there?",Anko said.  
She nodded at the cat who was walking next to Mitcheru.  
Immi nodded. "Shadow is one of the few I trust with my life".  
Anko nodded slowly. "I see...".

They were now walking trough a thight forest.  
The moon was already shining bright, wich ment it must be at around 20:00.  
Immi looked at the moon and silently slowed down.  
"What about we rest here for a bit?", she said and looked at her companions.  
They nodded and took a seat on the hard ground.  
Immi grabbed her backpack and checked her equipment, Anko did the same.  
Mitcheru just sat there, soflty mumbling to himself.

They heard a twig snap and leaves rustle.  
Anko and Immi slowly got up, preparing for battle.  
Immi quickly glanced at Shadow who nodded and disappeared in the bushes.  
More leaves rustled and the ground slowly moved, very slow...  
"Mew!", Shadow ran out of the bushes just when three figures jumped out of the ground.  
They immediatly started to attack the trio by throwing kunais at them.  
Anko and Immi dodged them with ease, while Mitcheru was a little stiffer.  
Immi looked at him and saw a dark shadow coming over the right half of his face.  
One of the unknown ninja's ran towards him with great speed.  
Mitcheru's reflexes opened and he quickly began to throw shuriken at his attacker.  
Immi, at this time, had called Okashi out of her scroll and was attacking with her katana.  
Anko was shooting senbons and using her taijutsu skills.

The unknown ninja were fighting fiesty against Anko and Immi.  
Immi did her best to block everything while keeping a close eye on Mitcheru.  
She saw that the shadow spread across his entire face and that his eyes slowly went red.  
Her eyes went wide when the katana they saw earlier appeared on his back.  
Red magma was spouting out of it, Immi could feel the heat from a distance.  
The boy grabbed his katana en sliced the enemy in half.  
Anko, who had watched this, wided her eyes in shock.  
Mitcheru looked up from his victim and got ready to attack the next one when Immi jumped in.  
"Mitcheru! That's enough!", she said spreading her arms to the side.  
Mitcheru glared at her, then ran past her to slice down the second unknown ninja.  
Now Anko jumped before him. "She said enough! Stop it Mitcheru!".  
Mitcheru also glared at her and raised his sword.  
"Anko look out!". Immi pushed Anko away when the sword hit her.

"Immi!", Anko ran towards Immi whos underarm was sliced off.  
Immi bit her underlip while the boy made himself ready to attack again.  
"No! Stop it!", a young male voice sounded.  
Anko looked up to see a young man with brown hair and dark blue clothes.  
"Who are you?", Anko asked.  
"My name is Sodi. You know me, only most of the time I'm called Shadow".  
Anko wided her eyes and looked at Immi who looked at the young man.  
"Sodi...no...", Immi slowly got up.  
"We couldn't keep it a secret forever Immi. Now get the hell outta here before you get killed".  
Anko looked from Sodi to Immi. "What's going on here?!".  
"I explain later, you must promise to keep this a secret. Now help me up", Immi said.  
Anko nodded and helped Immi up.

When Immi was standing straight she twitched her fingers and Okashi's katana reappeared.  
With another twitch Okashi speeded towards Mitcheru.  
"Immi stay away from him!", Sodi yelled.  
Immi ignored him and used Okashi to create a chakra shield between Mitcheru and the ninja.  
With difficulty she held her body up while doing her best keeping the shield intact.  
"Immi don't push yourself! Your arm is half ripped off!", Sodi said before running to Mitcheru.  
"I've had worse. I'll be fine, trust me!", Immi yelled.  
She sunk a little trough her knees, the chakra shield was weakening.  
"Immi you must stop! You can't hold it forever!", Anko said while she did her best to keep the girl up.  
And in time, cause it seems Immi's chakra was all drained.  
Mitcheru, now noticing that the chakra shield was made by Immi, turned around.  
He slowly walked towards her, looking at her weak figure floundering.  
Immi slightly shivered holding the remains of her left arm while looking at him coming closer.  
Slowly she tried to stand up, but she immediatly sunk down again.  
Mitcheru's lips slowly turned in a little smirk and he raised his sword.

Sodi ran towards them and took a stance inbetween.  
"You're only coming this far. Further I won't allow", he said with spreaded arms.  
"Sodi...no...", Immi groaned softly.  
"I already told you that you're not my mother Immi.  
You protected me so many times, now it's my turn to protect you", he only said facing Mitcheru.  
Immi's mouth wided. "But not at the cost of your life!".  
"If that's the only way then let it be", Sodi said and summoned a giant cheetah.  
Anko wided her eyes. "What is that?".  
"Cheeseburger, his summon", Immi twitched and slowly tried to stand up again.  
Anko stopped her. "Sit still, I'll heal you".  
Immi laughed. "I don't think it really helps now".  
"You can always try", Anko said and tried to heal the arm together.  
Immi bit her lip when the parts of her arm slowly connected again.  
She looked up at Sodi who was fighting with Mitcheru.  
Sodi was breathing heavily and fighting fiercely using his kekkai genkai.  
Wich ment he could summon animals randomly for help.

"That's all I can do for now Immi, gomen", Anko said breathing a little heavy.  
Immi looked at her right arm. It was not totally healed yet, but as good as.  
"This is okay for now. We'll bandage it and let medics look after it once we're back in the village".  
Anko nodded and grabbed a bandage out of her bag.  
While she bandaged Immi's arm, Immi looked at Sodi fighting.  
He was fighting more fiercely with the minute, his brown hair swinging around his face.  
When he turned around she could see the fighting spirit in his sparkling blue eyes.  
He had grown a little over those two years that she knew him...  
Immi shook her head. What was she thinking?  
"Something the matter?", Anko asked.  
"Nothing, I'm fine", Immi smiled.

"There, done", Anko said and gestured at the bandage.  
"Thanks", Immi said and slowly stood up.  
With a twitch of her finger she brought Okashi close again.  
Anko's eyes widen. "Immi you're not planning to...".  
"I'm going to help him", the girl just replied stubborn.  
Anko grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
"Immi your chakra is all drained! You can't do anything!".  
"I must, or I will deny it forever", Immi just said, her deep blue eyes spitting fire.  
Anko let her go and slowly took a step ahead.  
What was she thinking? She didn't had a chance!  
Anko knew that the girl realised that, but still, why wouldn't she give up and retreat?  
She watched when Immi send Okashi to Sodi for help.  
Sodi turned around and his eyes wided.  
"Immi what are you thinking? Get away!".  
Immi shook her head. "I refuse!".  
"I don't care! If something worse happens to you I would never forgive myself!", Sodi yelled.  
"Same here!", Immi yelled back and used Okashi to shoot senbon needles at Mitcheru.  
Anko looked at them and ran towards them to help them.

"You didn't think I would let you two have all the fun, did you?", Anko smirked.  
Immi and Sodi turned around and smirked back.  
"Ofcourse not", Sodi said.  
"We're a team", Immi added.  
They smiled and the three of them took a stance before Mitcheru.  
Sodi controlled his animal friends so that they attacked Mitcheru's weak spots.  
Immi was using Okashi to shoot senbons in his Chakra points.  
And Anko was using ninjutsu, kunais and shuriken to prevent him from moving.  
They worked together as a team.

"This is going on like forever! Someone of us has to make an end to this!", Sodi said.  
Immi bit her lip, she didn't like to finish people off.  
Even though she succesfully succeeded in completing that kind of missions...  
But still...what must that must!  
"I'll do it", she said definite.  
Sodi and Anko turned around and nodded.  
"Keep him on his position", Immi said.  
They nodded again.  
"Kanashibari no jutsu!", Anko said.  
Sodi used his animal friends and kunais to attach him to the nearest tree.  
Immi closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra.  
She opened her eyes while twitching her fingers.  
With fast speed she guided Okashi to Mitcheru.  
Before Mitcheru could move Okashi had kicked him in the air.  
"Taijutsu technique, Kugutsu no Renge!", Immi yelled and focused her chakra on Okashi.  
Okashi wrapped her arms around Mitcheru and whirled to the ground with great speed.  
Just a millimeter before she hit the ground Okashi released Mitcheru.  
From the power of the fall Mitcheru went straight in the ground.  
Mud and earth flew to all sides, covering the little grass that was.  
"Gotcha there...", Immi said when the big cloud of dust slowly deflated.  
But instead of Mitcheru there was an earthen replacement wich slowly burned up.

"What the- Where's Mitcheru?", Sodi yelled.  
Immi sunk on the ground, the attack had cost her almost all of her chakra.  
"Immi!", Anko grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
"I'm okay, I just need to rest. That attack used up almost all of my remaining chakra".  
Sodi was looking around wildly.  
"Looking for me?".  
They looked up to see Mitcheru smirking on a tree branch.  
Sodi's eyes spitted fire. "Mitcheru you...".  
Mitcheru laughed."What'd you wanna do kittycat? scratch on me?".  
"Why you...", Sodi stepped forward.  
"Sodi no! Don't give him the pleasure of your anger", Immi yelled.  
"Yeah kittycat, listen to your girlfriend", Mitcheru smirked.  
"I'm not his girlfriend!".  
"She's not my girlfriend!".  
Mitcheru smirked.  
"I'll leave now, I hope we'll meet again...", he said and ran off.

"Next time I will not let you run away from me!", Sodi yelled.  
Then he turned to Immi and Anko.  
Immi was breathing heavily and holding her half-attached arm.  
"Immi! You allright?!", Sodi ran towards her and sunk down next to her.  
Immi slowly nodded. "I'm okay", she replied softly with a smile.  
She made a one-hand seal and Okashi went back in her scroll.  
"Help me up will ya", she said.  
Anko and Sodi nodded and helped her up.  
"Thanks.  
Okay, let's go back to the village", Immi said and wanted to walk away.  
Then she suddenly sunk back on the ground again.  
"Immi!".  
The last thing she heard was Sodi's voice when she sunk once again in the darkness...

_-  
She woke up, just to find herself in an empty room.  
__Where am I? What happened?'.  
__"So Immi, you're finally back awake", a deep voice sounded.  
__The girl named Immi looked up in the direction the voice came from.  
__"Who are you? Identify yourself!".  
__"Don't you recognize my voice? You really are a patethic little girl..".  
__"I'm not a patethic little girl! Now answer me!".  
__But the voice just laughed, Its sound getting softer, as if it walked away.  
-_

"Immi! Immi wake up...".  
Immi slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Sodi's arms.  
"Immi! Thank god I thought you wouldn't wake up again...", Sodi said.  
Immi looked up. "Sodi..? What happened?", she said softly.  
"I don't care what happened, the only thing that matters is that you are allright!", Sodi said.  
He looked at her and grabbed her close.  
"Sodi...you're squeezing me usurantonkachii...", Immi said.  
"Oh sorry!", he said and released her, slightly blushing.  
"Ano baka why are you blushing?", Immi asked.  
"N-Nothing..I'm not blushing..", Sodi said and stood up.  
Immi looked at him walking away with a confused look on her face.  
Anko sighed. "Get up", she said and offered Immi her hand.  
Immi nodded, took Anko's hand and stood up.

"Let's head back to Konoha, shall we?", Immi smiled.  
"Don't you think it's wise if we rest a little first before heading back?", Anko stated.  
"I want to be back as soon as possible, Anko".  
"I understand, but you can't even stand properly on your own".  
"I'll be fine, don't worry", Immi replied and got ready to walk.  
"We rest, no objection".  
Immi looked at Sodi who was staring at the moon.  
"Sodi listen, I-".  
"We'll leave at dawn".  
"Sodi listen! I-".  
"No objection", Sodi said and turned around.  
Something about the look in his eyes made Immi give in.  
She sighed. "Okay...", she mumbled.  
Sodi nodded and they sat up their tents.  
They ate a little and then all went to sleep.

Immi was the first one to wake up.  
She stretched and crawled out of the tent, just to fell the sun shining in her eyes.  
"Aaah... the sun shines bright today..", she smiled.  
"It sure does".  
Immi turned around. "Already awake Sodi?".  
"To be honest I didn't slept..", Sodi replied stroking a squirrel.  
"Eh? Why not?", Immi asked slowly walking towards him.  
"I couldn't. I kept thinking...".  
"About what?".  
"If you two wouldn't mind I would like to clean up and leave", a voice from behind them said.  
Immi turned around to see Anko looked at them impatiently.  
They nodded and the three of them cleaned up the tents and made their way back to Konoha.

They walked trough the gates of Konoha at dawn.  
Sodi was already in his cat form.  
Anko was supporting Immi, who still was a little weak because of her arm.  
Naruto came running towards them, Shadow's bunshin warned him that they were coming.  
"Immi-nee-chan tebayo! You're okay?", Naruto said and looked at Immi.  
Immi nodded. "I'm okay, only nearly lost my arm", she smiled.  
"She needs to go to the hospital", Anko said.  
Naruto nodded.  
"I'll take her to the hospital, you go and report to old man hokage".  
Anko nodded and handed Immi over to Naruto.  
Then she left to hokage's house.  
"Come on nee-chan, to the hospital", Naruto said.  
Immi nodded and they went to the hospital.  
Naruto suported her as much as possible on their way.

They arrived at Konoha Hospital.  
"Oy nurse! My sister here is badly injured tebayo!", Naruto yelled.  
A nurse came running towards them  
"Room 203 for her Naruto, I'll call a medic", the nurse said and ran away again.  
They walked to the second floor, destination room 203.  
Naruto helped Immi on the bed and took a seat next to it.  
A medic entered the room and walked towards Immi's bed.  
"What happened?".  
"My arm got half sliced with a lava sword during my mission.  
Anko did her best to heal it as much as possible, but it's only half attached", Immi said.  
Carefully she took of the bandage and showed the arm to the medic.  
The medic nodded and layed his hands on the open wound.  
Green chakra flows were healing the arm together.  
Immi bit her lip while she felt the two pieces litteraly connecting again.  
After an half an hour or so the medic looked up, breathing heavily.  
Immi looked at her arm, it looked fine and fully healed.  
"Thanks", she smiled.  
"No problem. Whatever hit you, make sure it doesnt happen again.  
It costs a lot of chakra to heal it".  
Immi nodded. "It also drained my chakra".  
"I advice you to rest for a week", the medic said and put on a new bandage.  
Immi nodded and walked out of the hospital with Naruto.

"Want to go for ramen?".  
Immi laughed. "You never change".  
Naruto raised his shoulders and smiled.  
"Let's go", Immi said and they headed, once again, for Ichiraku.

* * *

**Okay, Now I'm taking a little break if you dont mind XD**

**Greetings, ImmixRikudou**


	17. Chapter 17

_No I do not own Naruto_

_Have fun . _

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter Seventeen- Chuunin exam & Pregnancy, What a drag...**

Five months had passed since the 'Mitcheru incident' .  
Immi was eating at Ichiraku's, waiting for Anko.  
By now Immi's arm was fully healed and they knew of Sodi.  
With 'they' it meant Anko, The hokage, the jounins and the ANBU.  
Immi didn't liked the idea at first, but she let Anko pursue her, who was stating it was 'more convenient'.  
She sighed and worked some more ramen in her mouth.  
"Is something bothering you, Immi?", Ayame of Ichiraku said.  
Immi shook her head and smiled. "Nah, just the normal stuff".  
Ayame smiled back and walked off to help a customer.  
Immi sighed again and ate her bowl of ramen.

An half an hour and a bowl later Anko finally showed up.  
Immi looked up from her ramen. "What took you so long?".  
"Meeting with the hokage and the jounins", Anko said and took a place next to Immi.  
Immi sighed. "Anyhows, why you wanted to speak me?".  
"Oh, yeah ", Anko said and coughed.  
"I've signed you up for the chuunin exams".  
Immi looked at her. "Eh? Chuunin exams?".  
Anko nodded.  
"Here's your application paper", Anko said and handed Immi a paper.  
"Sign it and get your ass in room 301 by 4 pm tomorrow".  
Immi nodded and put the paper in the pockets of her jacket.  
"Okay ", she said and continued her ramen.  
Anko looked at her, raised an eyebrow and coughed.  
Immi looked up with her mouth full of ramen. "Wha? ".  
Anko sighed. "Do you think it's wise to eat ramen?".  
Immi swallowed. "Why the interest?".  
Anko sighed again and nodded at her belly.

Immi sighed, nodded and shove her bowl away.  
"You're right. I should minor on ramen", she said.  
Ayame came walking towards them and looked at Immi's shoved away bowl.  
"Only eating one and a half bowl? That's rare...for you".  
Immi smiled. "Nah, just watching with what I'm eating", she said and layed a hand on her belly.  
Ayame nodded. "Oh yeah! You're six months pregnant now, are you?".  
Immi nodded.  
"And how's the baby? You've been to the doctor yesterday haven't you?".  
Immi nodded again. "It's going great, it's growing good and it's healthy", she smiled.  
"Any idea if it's going to be a boy or a girl?", Anko asked.  
"Not yet, and I don't think I want to know", Immi replied.  
"Why not?".  
"Because I don't care, as long as it's healthy and not too much my personality", she laughed.  
"I can understand that part", Anko laughed.  
"Hey! And what exactly do you mean by that?!", Immi yelled.  
"Nothing, just that your personality is hard to deal with sometimes", Anko bounced back.

"Sometimes? Make it 'almost always' and I agree tebayo!".  
Naruto had just came in and smiled at his big sister.  
"I knew it...They have something against me, it's a conspiracy", Immi mumbled pouting.  
"Aahw, nobody would make a conspiracy against you sis", Naruto said and hugged her from behind.  
"By the way, can I have your ramen?", he added when he saw the half empty ramen bowl.  
Immi pushed him away. "You only care about my ramen...", she pouted and layed her head on the table.  
"No I don't tebayo! Here ", Naruto said and handed her a package.  
Immi looked at it. "What's that?".  
"Open it and you'll know", Naruto smiled.  
Immi took it and slowly opened it, only to reveal something yellow.  
She unfolded it and revealed a bib with the words 'feed me ramen!'.  
"I know it's a bit too early, but I saw it in the store yesterday and bought it for you", Naruto said.  
Immi smiled and hugged him. "It's beautiful, thank you!".  
Naruto sniggered and folded his hands behind his head. "No problem".  
"Well anyway, I'll be going now. I gave you all the info you need", Anko said.  
Immi nodded."Okay, see you around!".  
Anko nodded back and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ne ne guess what?", Naruto said excited.  
"And?".  
"Kakashi-sensei signed us up for the Chuunin exam!", he replied.  
"You're participating in the Chuunin exam too?", Immi asked.  
Naruto took a seat at the opposite of her and grabbed the half empty bowl.  
"Well I have the application paper, but I'm not obligated to".  
He worked some ramen in, swallowed and looked back at her.  
"But if I don't, Sasuke and Sakura-chan won't be able to either..".  
Immi looked at him. "What do you mean?".  
"Anko didn't explained to you?".  
"It's only me and her in our team, remember? I've got no genin team members".  
Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot...".  
"Well then, will you be so nice to explain it to me?", Immi asked smiling.  
Naruto nodded. "Well we have to make the decision as a team.  
If one of us doesn't enter, the other team members can't either".  
"I see.. so it's like that huh?", Immi replied.  
Naruto nodded and continued eating his ramen.

"So..you're participating?", Naruto aksed when he had finished his bowl.  
Immi nodded. "You?".  
"Me too 'tebayo!".  
They stood up and walked out of the shop.  
"Let's do our best then, shall we?", Immi said.  
"Yeah! Show the world what we are!", Naruto yelled.  
"Pinky promise?", Immi said and stook out her little finger.  
"Yup, pinky promise!", Naruto said and they swung their fingers together.  
The promise has been made, now it only need to be fullfilled...


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it took a long time, blahblahblah!  
Well here it is, so stop nagging! X3**

Ofcourse I don't own Naruto, whaddaya think?  
[I do own Immi&Shadow by the way ^^]

**

* * *

**

Konoha Zoo 18 - Beginning and the dreaded tenth question.

"Tsjirp, tsjirp..."

"Nyuu...", a mutter came from under the blankets.

Slowly Immi pulled the blankets away while she got out of bed.

"Meow", a sound came from the living room.

"Mornin' Shadow", Immi mumbled to the cat and made her way to the bathroom.

"Late late, I'm late!", she yelled and put her headband around her neck.

Then she grabbed her bag and together with Shadow she sprinted out of the door.

Five minutes later she arrived at the academy.

"Ofcourse, everybody's already inside", Immi mumbled.

She got inside and walked straight to room 301.

When she did, she got past the rest of the genin, who were standing before, what they thought, was room 201.

Immi sniffed. "Can't they see it's a genjutsu? Sheez, genins these days...".

She chuckled and walked further to the real room 301.

There she stood for ten minutes.

Finally some other genins arrived.

It got bored with just the two of them at the quiet floor.

"Meow", Shadow commented with a bored undertone.

"What you say mate", Immi mumbled.

She followed the genins inside and waited there for the rest.

"Wow there's so much people here 'tebayo!"

"Well took you long enough, oniichann."

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Immi-chan I haven't seen you today, where were you?", he asked with a curious look on his face.

Immi laughed. "It was more then obvious that it was a genjutsu, I walked right past it".

The genins looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Immi shrugged. "Okay..."

"You seem kinda familiar...", a voice said from behind.

Immi turned around to face a boy around her age with glasses.

His grey hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Can be... your name?"

"Kabuto."

"Aha.. doesn't ring a bell", Immi said and turned her back to him.

Indeed, she knew him, how could she was part of _his_ group.

Anger slowly boiled inside of her.

_'easy Immi, oniitan wouldn't want you to get angry over him.'_

She took a deep breath and regained her calmth again.

Suddenly smoke filled the room.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chuunin selection First test".

He pointed at the Sound genin fighting in the back.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"

One of the genins replied. "I apologize…", he said. "This is our First time…We got a bit carried away.."

Ibiki sighed. "Here's a good opportunity to say this…" He faced the genins in the room.

"There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will _not_ be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediatly. Do I make myself clear?"

'_Hmm, sounds like a nice guy'_, Immi thought.

"We will now start the First test in the Chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements".

He paused to peer into the classroom. "You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."  
Naruto's eyes wided. "Whaaaaaat?! A paper test?!".

Immi patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, It'll work out", she smiled.

Ibiki coughed and spoke again. "Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say.

There are many important rules to this First test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully".

He grabbed some chalk en started to write on the whiteboard.

"The First rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but…This test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly you keep your 10 points. But say if you miss three questions…You will lose three points and will have 7".

He turned to peer into the classroom again.

"The second rule…This is a team test. Wether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hol don to from the initial team Total of 30"

A sound was heard. "Wait a second!", Sakura shouted." I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?"

Ibiki glared at her. "Shut up. You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen."

He looked back at the rest of the class. "Ok, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam…Anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating…" A smirk appeared on his face. "Will have 2 points subtracted for every offense. So there will bes ome who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave".

The chuunins on the side of the classroom smirked. "We'll have our eyes on you guys…", one said.

"Realize that the patethic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi's trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninja's. And the final rule… Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly…will be failed along with their two teammates".

Immi glanced at Naruto, this exam was not made for him. Hopefully he'd be allright.

"The exam will last one hour. Ok…BEGIN!".

Immi turned the form around and looked at it. First a cryptogram. _'Easy´. _

Next question. She twitched her eyebrow. _'Holy Ra, how many hours do they think I spend in the books?!'_

She looked at Shadow, who sat on top of her head, from the corner of her eye.  
It was more than obvious what was expected of them. They had to cheat, in order for the examinators to test their ability to gather information. Immi snickered. She did so many times already.

Shadow also figured that out, and was already doing so. With his help, Immi got trough for 45 minutes without, ofcourse, being caught.

After those 45 minutes Ibiki turned to the class again. "Ok. We will now start the tenth question".

"Now…before we get to it…I'd like to go over the added rules for this question". He paused.

"First, for this question… You must decide whether you will take it or not."

"Choose?!! What happens if we choose not to?!!", someone shouted.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail! Along with your two teammates."

"What does that mean?!"

"Then of course we will decide to take the question!"

"And now…The other rule", Ibiki followed.

"If you choose to take it…and answer incorrectly…That person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!", Kiba shouted.

Ibiki snickered. "You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out."

Multiple genins looked at him.

"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it…And try again next year."

The class seemed in stress. Take it, or not take it?

"Now, let's begin…The tenth question. Those that not wish to take it, raise your hand.

Once your number is confirmed, leave."

A couple of people left with their teams.

Immi looked at Naruto. _'What are you going to do Naruto?'_

Slowly he raised his hand, only to slap it back on the table.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever..! I'll will let myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!!"

Immi laughed to herself. That's Naruto allright!

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit". Ibiki said and looked him straight in the eye.

"I follow my unbending words...That's my ninja way", Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Good decision. Now, to everyone still remaining…"

He took a long pause to raise the tension.

"I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 18!  
I'll try to have chapter 19 up asap, but I can't promise anything**

~ImmixRikudou


End file.
